


＃4  本就不该怀有期待

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 这是值得载入史册的喜姐姐追港篇，虽然小港会伤姐姐的心，但是伤心只是暂时的，以后会有小港好受的。
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki, 井河 - Relationship, 河井 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	＃4  本就不该怀有期待

**Author's Note:**

> 关于ins，都二十一世纪过五分之一了，谁还没有个sns了嘛，纯喜早就关注了小港，以及一些和小港互fo的朋友。不过小港并没有回fo纯喜，虽然他知道纯喜的账号。

只要不曾怀有期待，所有美好的事发生时都会是惊喜。  
  
所以当港人第二次出现在她家门口时，她感受到的是惊喜；港人第一次答应她的留宿请求时，是惊喜；每次酣畅淋漓的云雨仍是惊喜。随着他们做爱的频次越来越多，港人留宿的夜晚也越来越多，但他们却仍停留在性关系。  
  
他们的闲聊从不涉及各自的日常生活，纯喜第一次提起她的生活的那晚她还记得很深刻。  
  
那天可以说是纯喜的幸运日，先是收到了朋友从韩国给她带回来的她喜欢的偶像团体的DVD，递交上去的标书也到了最终审核阶段，又从一直受关照的喫茶店老板娘那儿收到了商店街的抽奖券，更让她意想不到的是，她居然抽中了根箱双人温泉旅馆旅行券。  
  
结束了与港人的一番缠绵后，心情愉悦的她想和身边人分享她今日满满的快乐。  
“今天啊，真的很开心。我遇到了好多好事……”纯喜接下来的话都被港人用吻堵住了，在感觉纯喜没有想说话的意愿时，才从纯喜唇上离开。一脸认真地望着纯喜的眼睛。  
“不是说过了吗，不谈这些事，我不感兴趣、不想知道你每天发生了什么事，也懒得为你的生活琐事产生任何情绪上的波动。“他的话轻柔却认真，不容纯喜反驳。  
但是纯喜还是不能理解他为什么这么执着，忍不住问，”明明天南海北发生的大事小事我们都可以随便瞎扯，可为什么对于我的生活就这么抗拒呢？“  
“只有恋人之间才会互相分享生活吧，了解了生活就会对对方有更深入的认识，就能更加清楚地知道自己是不是可以更投入地爱这个人。而我呢，不想把我们的关系搞得那么复杂。我不想、也不需要知道自己能不能爱上你，做完就结束，就这么简单。相信我，多余的情绪都是影响体验的绊脚石。“  
纯喜沉默了一会儿，她想，也许她不该奢求港人对她有什么特别的情感，光是享受云雨之情就已经让她很快乐了。毕竟喜欢上港人这件事是她自己擅自开始的，这世上从来就没有规定说自己付出的爱一定可以得到什么回报，既然选择了港人这条荆棘路，就算被扎得遍体鳞伤，也是自己要的，没什么好抱怨的。从那之后，她就再没纠结过这件事了。  
  
同理，他也从不和纯喜约会，纯喜想见他的话，只能在床上见。  
准确地说，也不一定是床上，还有桌上、各个房间的地板上、沙发上、浴缸里……总之，现在纯喜的小窝里目力所及的地方都有他们快活的回忆。  
  
因此，昨天收到港人联系，说今天下午要带她去他在城郊的一个小据点时，纯喜惊讶得捂嘴，“真的假的，这是约会吗？是吗？是的吧。我终于等到这天了吗？“为了她期待已久的约会，她必须要好好准备才行。既然是约会，礼物自是不能少，“说起来，港人好像喜欢吃甜食，那就做个蛋糕卷好了，装在盒子里，就算路途颠簸也不会散掉，就这么决定了！”  
  
于是她今天起了个大早。如果愉快的心情有形状的话，一定是闪亮的星星，而从她家到超市的路上一定都落满了星星。在采购了所需的食材后，又把自己关在厨房忙碌了一早上。虽说做蛋糕卷对她来说并不是难事，但一想到是要给港人的，她就很紧张，害怕自己一不小心就出错。也许正是太过担心，她的制作过程确实很混乱，不过还好，总算是赶上时间完成了，而且味道还不错。  
  
除了这个礼物，她还准备给港人一个惊喜。这次的做爱，她要主动一回。

其实在此之前，这个事情就已反复盘旋在纯喜心中。忘了是在第几次与港人缠绵之后，她开始觉得在两个人的性事中，港人给她的欢愉远远多过她给港人的，“也许下一次该轮到我主动了”。只是这个“下一次”却因为她的傲娇迟迟不曾到来。“这次的约会是个好契机，港人一定会喜欢的吧。"  
  
到了约定的时间，楼下传来车子引擎的声音，纯喜立马冲到阳台，果然看到港人正往她所在的阳台望，发现纯喜后便笑着朝她挥手。  
“稍等一下，我这就下去！”纯喜转身拿上早就包好的礼物，几乎小跑着冲下楼。虽然下楼的运动并不算剧烈，但因为见到港人的喜悦心情使她的肾上腺素分泌得有些多，稍微的跑动就让她面色红润了起来。她把礼物递给港人。  
“怎么还准备了礼物，可以现在打开吗？“港人看起来对这礼物很开心又好奇。  
“是吃的啦，现在先别打开。”  
“好的，好的，那我晚点再看。”说罢，他把盒子放到了后座，领着纯喜上了车。  
  
一路上，车里放的都是纯喜说不上来名字却莫名其妙觉得好听的歌，她不时偷瞄港人。港人看起来心情很好，握着方向盘的手偶尔会跟着音乐打起拍子，遇上他熟悉的歌词会忍不住唱起来，抿嘴抖动身体去卡节拍的样子更是精准地戳中纯喜的心。  
  
虽说是城郊，但好像也没走多久。当然，不排除因为和港人在一起的时间很快乐，她感觉不到时间的流逝，不管待在一起多久她都觉得短暂。  
  
从见面开始港人就注意到纯喜的裙子很紧，包裹着她的翘臀，却看不见裙下本该勾出内裤痕迹，所以他想了一路到底是纯喜里面没穿还是穿的小巧的款式。总算是到了目的地，他终于可以揭晓困扰了他一路的问题的答案了。他催着纯喜往小屋走，还未进门，港人整个人已经挂在纯喜身后了，手隔着衣物揉搓着纯喜的柔软腹部。港人的手像是有魔力，总是轻而易举地就能挑起纯喜的性欲，此时她虽然看起来还是风平浪静的样子，好像并不在意港人在她身上的肆意妄为，皮肤下却是暗潮涌动。表情可以竭力控制住，但身体的反应就没那么好掩饰了，只要港人稍微留意一下，就能看到她微微颤动的嘴唇。  
  
两人进了屋之后，港人便没了约束，更加用力地揉着纯喜的身体。他的如狼似虎和纯喜的冷静镇定形成的悬殊温度差，让他有些不满，像输了游戏却不愿承认的孩子一样，他不甘心地舔咬纯喜的耳垂，在她耳边低声问道：“怎么了，姐姐今天反应这么冷淡，是我不够好吗？”  
  
港人的每一个字都和他的舌头那样又湿又热，从她耳畔钻进她心里，然后缠住她的心脏。她最受不了港人言语上的挑逗，几乎反射式地把头扭过另一边，并不说话。她怕一开口就会绷不住情绪，迷乱在情欲里。港人当然不希望纯喜继续绷着神经，他伸手从纯喜的领口探入将纯喜的左乳托在手心，来自左胸口下的猛烈跳动一拍不落地传到港人手里。  
  
“姐姐这不是很兴奋吗，心跳得这么厉害，还装什么冷静？”

港人的手指摩擦着轻薄的内衣，镂空的蕾丝根本盖不住纯喜被玩弄得立起的乳头，粉红小豆从蕾丝空隙间挺出，夹在港人的指缝间。立起的乳头很是敏感，当港人食指点在那小豆上，并且轻压着画圈时，一声娇喘从纯喜口中夺出，受到刺激的身体往港人怀里缩，大腿根一下就顶上了港人鼓起的小包，身体和言语的双重挑逗果然让纯喜很兴奋，因为碰上港人的鼓包而羞涩合拢的大腿反而将港人和她贴得更紧。  
  
港人不断将身下的凸起往纯喜臀瓣里塞，隔着衣物的摩擦根本就是隔靴搔痒，不但不能让欲望得到舒缓，反而搔得两人欲火更旺。纯喜受不住这持续的顶弄，转过身，在港人接连的吻下，将港人的衣服脱掉。港人的手劲很大，他单手按住纯喜的腰，仿佛要把纯喜揉进他身体里。当然，他另一只手也没闲着，掀起纯喜的裙子就顺着膝盖窝一直摸到她臀线，他闭上眼用手心感受那浑圆翘臀所呈现的诱人曲线，脑海里都是纯喜光洁丰腴的软肉。  
  
港人的抚摸很轻柔，但就是这种似有若无的撩拨更能激起纯喜对港人的渴望，只是这样简单的身体触碰只让她被浑身的欲火烧得煎熬。兴许是对这场等待许久的约会产生的心动更容易刺激情欲，再加上全新陌生的环境所带有的新鲜感，光是两人紧密的身体摩擦就让纯喜早早湿润。薄薄的丁字裤兜不住她溢出的淫水，那色情的水液顺着大腿流到她脚跟。对港人的一番玩弄竟会有如此强烈的反应是纯喜始料未及的，虽然每次她也湿得很快，但像今天这样抑制不住地淌淫水却还是少有。  
  
港人稍稍使劲一个勾手便把纯喜的内裤扯破，想在客厅就把纯喜吃掉。察觉到港人的这点坏心思的纯喜，想挣脱他的控制，可无奈被锁得死死的，根本动弹不得，只能蜷在港人怀里，小声反抗：“别，别在这里……”  
  
港人也不是蛮横的人，即使在冲动无可抑制的当下，听到纯喜的拒绝还是乖乖放缓动作，将纯喜推到卧室才再次加重手上的力度。纯喜引着港人坐到床上，而她自己跪坐在港人身上，双腿夹着港人的腰，潮湿的下体沾湿了港人的腹部，大大张开的腿将纯喜的阴唇暴露得很彻底，在情欲的刺激下颤抖的身体带动阴唇搔弄着港人的皮肤。不等港人帮忙，纯喜便将衣服褪下，拎出一早塞在内衣里的绸带，缓缓靠近港人，将绸带蒙上他的眼。  
  
毕竟这是她第一次主动，不安的紧张情绪与胸中的欲火让她身体止不住地颤动，无论怎样调整呼吸都还是紊乱，深吸进去的每一口气最后只能断续的吐出。没有港人的直视确让她安心了许多，至少她不用慌乱于自己的心思被识破，也不用羞于自己沉醉于快感的样子被一览无余。  
  
藏在纯喜乳下的绸带浸染上她的甜腻体香，被蒙着眼的港人只能通过这沁人的香气想象纯喜曼妙的身体。眼前模糊的光被挡住，扑在他鼻尖的热气告诉他纯喜就在面前，他干燥的嘴唇突然感到一阵湿润，是纯喜的舌头在轻舔他的唇瓣，他刚要张嘴捕捉这条小蛇，却跟不上纯喜抽离的速度，扑了个空，再想去寻又寻不到了。  
  
当他悻悻低下头时，鼻尖又感受到了柔软的触碰，蒙上眼后变得异常敏锐的皮肤，以及无数次把玩纯喜身体的经验，让他一下就意识到是纯喜的乳头在搔着他的鼻尖。他猛地咬了上去用力吮吸，舌头不断在乳晕上打转，仿佛是在报复刚才没能让他吸到舌头的不痛快。纯喜的乳房真的很美味，肉团在舌头的搅弄下翻出各种形态，乳头在一片柔软中挺立，被舌面舌底交替擦过，汗香和体香通通被港人吸进口中。纯喜被猛烈的吮吸爽得娇喘连连，双手插进港人的头发里，按着他的头暗示他继续用力不要停。  
  
好一会儿激烈的啃咬后，纯喜才恋恋不舍地松开港人，退到港人股间，帮他把裤子扒下。果不其然，港人勃起的巨根早已难耐束缚，一扒拉开内裤便跳脱至纯喜面前。被这精神健硕的阳物逗乐了的纯喜，给它戴上套后，像抚摸一个等待夸奖的孩子一样，握住那柱身，上下撸动。她扶着因撸动更壮大了些的阴茎缓缓坐下，因为没有充分拓宽，即便是如此小心地插入完全湿润的穴口，也还是让纯喜略感不适，肌肉一紧，便像吸盘一样紧紧抓住港人的肉棒。

一开始她只是缓慢地上下移动身子，让港人一点点探进去，随着巨根的深入，纯喜甬道内的敏感点被戳中，猝不及防的快感袭击了她，她卖力地让肉棒持续摩擦那个敏感部位，一边叫着一边加快了扭动身子的频率。  
  
过去他们做爱时，总是他来主导，纯喜的回应当然不曾令他失望，而今天纯喜的主动让他喜出望外，从他看到纯喜从内衣里抽出绸带时，他就不禁暗自高兴，假装不懂纯喜心意地乖乖被她蒙住眼，让纯喜对他肆意挑逗，期待着纯喜能使出什么花样。显然，纯喜的挑逗很成功，港人挺立的硕大阴茎就是最佳证明。纯喜体内又烫又湿，恰到好处的连续抖动更增加了港人的舒适度。被巨大满足感包围的港人凭着感觉捉到纯喜的翘臀不住揉捏，他的力度刚刚好，既能捏得纯喜发出娇滴滴的叫声，又不会留下印子。  
  
港人自是不会让纯喜一人辛苦，他也挺腰合着纯喜的节奏抽送自己身下的巨根。两人忘我的交合持续了很久，原本就没有绑得很紧的绸带在猛烈运动中渐渐松开，港人摇了摇头甩下碍事的带子，睁眼便看到纯喜两手撑在床上，腰臀不断抖动，而小穴仍紧紧吃住港人，因腰肢的扭动而跟着乱颤的乳房垂在港人肚子上方。持久而剧烈的运动让她的喘息就没停过，脸上也早就爬上了数次高潮带来的红晕。发现港人看见她情欲迷乱的样子时，她虽然窘迫却已经很难说出话了，艰难地伸手遮住港人的眼，强忍着羞涩说：”……别看…别看我……“  
  
港人还是第一次见这样诱人的纯喜，极度色情的画面让他迎来了最后的极限，他一把将纯喜拉入怀里，狠狠抽插了几下之后，倾泄了出去。纯喜也被顶上了高潮，紧紧抱住港人，埋头在他肩窝，喘着粗气回味刚才激烈又快活的翻云覆雨。  
  
当纯喜以为她可以拥有一个漫长到奢侈的共处时光时，她的幻想被一个电话打破了。  
港人接通电话，嘈杂的人声从那头溢出，虽然听得不清，但可以确定的是，讲电话的是个女生。电话那头的女生好像生气了，说了一通话后，港人安抚道：“好了，我马上就过去了，别着急嘛。”  
挂了电话，他仍是低头划着手机，并没有和纯喜说什么，而纯喜也只是静静地等港人先开口，跟她说明一下现在的情况。她也不知道自己在等一个怎样的解释，无论是什么理由都好，总之今晚她是要一个人过了。  
“我给你叫了车，应该马上就能到，你收拾一下，很快就能回去了。”  
“所以，这不是约会是吗？”  
“哈哈当然不是啦，你想什么呢。待会儿还有个约，估计一时半会儿结束不了，又很想和姐姐快活一下，所以只能把姐姐安排到前面了。“  
“那为什么要来这里？”  
“欸~难道姐姐不想换个地方做吗？明明你也觉得新环境很新鲜吧。”  
纯喜这才发现自己会错了意，巨大的失落感侵蚀着她的神经，压得她说不出话。

坐在回程的车的后座上，她看着车窗外不断迅速变换的景色，突然觉得回程的路好长好长。她开始回忆和港人在一起的日子。如果说和港人认识的这三个月以来，她的生活发生了什么变化的话，那就是她真的快乐了很多。港人的率直潇洒让她很向往，虽然她没办法做到像港人那样随心所欲，但是她想守护住港人的自由，不想他在这纷杂世间中丢掉那份率直。可能是她和港人的距离还不算太亲密吧，她好像忘记了，自由自在的人通常并不容易受伤，反倒是容易伤害到他周围的人。本以为只要自己不去细想，就可以拥有快乐。如今看来，那快乐不过是镜花水月，轻轻一碰就碎了。  
  
第二天，纯喜是被刺眼的阳光和剧烈的头痛弄醒的。她坐在客厅，看着怀里抱着的空酒瓶，知道自己是宿醉没错了。昨天回到家后的记忆已经模糊，她只记得自己很难过。还有……还有那条网红妹妹圈了港人的ins，说谢谢港人的礼物，而配图是纯喜送给港人的蛋糕。那是压垮她的最后一根稻草。她打开手机，再次确认了一遍那条ins不是她梦里的混乱产物。说实话，她真的很希望这是梦，港人的不恋爱不约会条件她都可以接受，唯独这个让她接受不了，自己的心意原来在港人心里这么微不足道。她又瘫倒在地，宿醉带来的头痛今天是不会轻易放过她了，此时她已没有多余的精力去想港人，只是揉着太阳穴期待会不会有人发现她今天的缺勤而过来关心她。


End file.
